Four Born to Be the Greatest
by Kimble
Summary: Four are born the moment the Dark Lord is vanquished for the final time. Their fate may have them be the greatest of all. Please R/R. I will eventually return to the story, don't worry.
1. Prologue

Four Born to be the Greatest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I don't own the idea of four babies being born at the same time when Harry defeated the Dark lord for the final time. I do own the rest of the plot though. This is the only disclaimer, and goes for the entire story. 

__

Harry Potter has turned Dark in a desperate attempt to overthrow Voldemort. He succeeds in his mission, but is too far into the Dark Side to be redeemed. 

From the quiet sea of darkness came a piercing cry of quadruplets being born. 

Well, technically they weren't quadruplets, but they were born at the exact same moment at the four corners of the wizarding universe. 

A Snape, a McGonagall, a Black, and a Dumbledore.

For these four had more to celebrate than Harry Potter's victory of the Dark Lord. Strange enough, to each of these families, a baby was born, destined to be the greatest of the family.

Yes, I am talking about Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore. 

On the fateful night that the Dark Lord was conquered and everyone was raising their glasses to Harry Potter, these people also raised glasses to their nieces, who had been born the moment the Dark Lord had been vanquished by the 18-year old wizard who had only partially defeated him at the age of one year. 

The same night, Professor Trelawney had prophesied about four girls, descended from great wizards, would overcome some evil wizard to appear in the future.

The prophecy itself is hidden in the Department of Mysteries, but it has never been investigated fully as most people believed that though Harry Potter used Dark spells to defeat Voldemort, they could not bring themselves to believe that The-Boy-Who-Lived could have possibly turned the Dark Side.

Of course, that was not all Harry's doing. 

Remember that Voldemort put a bit of himself into Harry when he was one? Well, that portion kept growing as he grew older, and when he finally defeated Voldemort, the Dark Lord's soul had literally found it's home in Harry's body. Yet it was not in complete control yet, several years had to pass, and pass they did. As he was now 'of age' no one could stop him from perusing and studying the Dark Arts, and, being as gullible as they were, never suspected he had turned. 

For 11 years he studied became more powerful than even Dumbledore and Voldemort. Yet he did not make his first move. Not yet. 

And this is where our story begins. 


	2. The Different Letters

Chapter 1

Dumbledore opened the window and let go all the owls who were to find the prospective students for next year. Four owls remained behind, waiting each for their letters to be attached. 

The Professor had chosen to send these separately, as the letter contained more detailed instructions. 

__

If you are reading this letter, you are a very special girl. 

As you are all from pure-blooded wizarding families, you will know all about Hogwarts, and hopefully having been eagerly awaiting your acceptance letter. 

Well this is it. You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Enclosed is the usual list of school supplies. I ask for you to buy two sets of pale blue robes as well as the school uniform, for reasons I will explain later. However, when, do not wear these robes to the opening ceremony.

Once you arrive at school, do not go to the sorting, come directly to my office. Professor Snape will show you the way after the rest of the new students have entered the Great Hall, and will give you further instructions. 

Again, congratulations on being accepted into my school. 

See you on September 1st!

Sincerely, 

Albus Dumbledore

He made four copies of this letter, addressed one to each of the four girls. 

Allison Snape

Courtney McGonagall

Jennifer Black

And one to his own great-great niece, Katelyn Dumbledore.

He tied the letters to each of the pure white owls, opened the windows for the final time and watched the owls swoop out into the pitch black night sky. 

__


	3. Dumbledore in Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

The next morning four beaming mothers went to wake their daughters, letters in hand. 

"Congratulations!" they said as they thrust the letters into the waiting hands of the still sleepy girls. 

Katelyn Dumbledore looked up to her mother after reading the letter, her brow furrowed. 

"Mom, this isn't the usual acceptance letter, is it?" She said, thrusting the letter toward her mother. 

"No, honey, it's not. But you are still accepted, isn't it great?"

"Yeah, mom, really great," she said, without much enthusiasm, for she was mightily confused about why heard letter had been so different. 

After eating breakfast, they Flooed to Diagon Alley, and landed right outside Ollivanders, so that's where she went first. Her mother went back home after seeing that she had arrived safely. When she entered the shop, Mr. Ollivander was there waiting for them. 

"Ah, the youngest Dumbledore has finally arrived. Well, young lady, everyone in your family owns a very powerful wand, so that's where we'll start." 

He hustled to the farthest corner of the room, and took out several boxes, which he brought over to the desk. 

"Redwood and unicorn hair - from the mane - very rare, very powerful." 

She took the wand and waved it. 

Katelyn felt an enormous wind flow through her. 

Mr. Ollivander looked shocked. 

"Never in 20 years has that happened. The wand finds the witch, as I always say, but usually not that quickly…." 

The young girl of ten and a half pocketed the wand, and paid the shopkeeper 10 galleons, and headed to the next shop, Flourish and Blotts, where she picked up all of her books. After visiting the Apothecary and other assorted stores, she headed to Madam Malkians Robes For All Occasions. 

Upon arrival, she opened her letter once more to double-check the color of the robes that her great-great uncle wanted her to get. Ah. Pale Blue. 

She entered and a lady came up to her. 

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, "But I also need two sets of pale blue robes."

"Of course, step on back." 

As the measure measured her, she thought back to the letter. 

Was she not going to be sorted? 

That would be odd.

About 20 minutes later the lady gave her a large wrapped package.

"There you go," she set, "3 sets of black robes and 2 sets of blue."

Kathelyn thanked the lady after putting the package in her trunk. 

"Um, ma'am?" 

The storekeeper turned around, 

"Yes?" 

"Could you shrink this for me please?"

"Certainly." 

And with a wave of her wand, the trunk shrunk down to the size of a model toy car.

"Thank you for everything," the girl said as she pocketed the trunk.

She headed back to the Floo station and headed home. 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3

Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Allison Snape entered King's Cross very nervously on September 1st. 

The letter she had gotten was indeed very odd, not at all like the ones her brother's and sister's, but she had still been accepted. 

She looked around the barrier and quickly boarded platform 9 ¾. Allison had been here many times before, but this was her first year to be boarding the train. She loaded her trunk onto the train, and chose a compartment near the end, occupied by the three other girls who looked her age, and just as worried as she did. 

"Can I sit here?" 

"Sure," said Courtney McGonagall. 

They went around and introduced their selves, and were surprised to find they all had the same birthday, and all had relatives who worked at the school. Technically they all had aunts and uncles working at the school. 

Suddenly Jennifer Black spoke up.

"Were your letters a bit odd?" she asked, pulling out her own.

There were nods in the compartment, each girl pulling out her own. 

"Well, we'd better stick to the back of the group then, and wait for Professor Snape to come get us. Wait a minute, Allison, isn't that your uncle?" 

"Yeah, but I've never met him." 

"Oh." 

After a while, a cart selling different foods came by.

Each girl purchased some food for lunch, and then some for snacks, putting them in their bags, but leaving out a few cauldron cakes. 

Jennifer opened her trunk to pack the extra snacks, and Courtney got a glimpse of light gray robes. 

"That's odd," she said to her friends. I thought all our robes were going to be orange-red."

"Mine are tan," said Allison.

"Mine are light blue," said Katelyn, "Odd. It must symbolize something. I expect we'll find out soon enough." 

And she was right for a moment later they heard a voice telling them it was 10 minutes to Hogwarts. The four quickly changed into their black robes, and huddled together. 

Though none of them would admit it, they were a bit nervous. 

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt in Hogsmeade station, and they loaded off the train (but not before smuggling a few snacks into their pitch-black robes). 

They headed toward the half-giant who was yelling for all the first years to follow him.

The four girls headed down the dark path to where the boats were docked, and of course the girls got into the last boat, and were therefore the last to get their first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

A/N - I know my chapters have been pretty short, but the next one is almost guranteed to be longer, as it is their MEETING WITH DUMBLEDORE.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry, guys this isn't a chapter. Just a note that might explain things a little.

In my story, Sirius Black is free, and teaching….. DADA, so that's how Jennifer is part of this prophecy. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Wow! 10 reviews, in two days…. 

*nearly faints, but Snape catches her in disgust* 


	6. Hogwarts and Meeting Snape

Sorry, peoples it's another short chapter. But hopefully the next one will be longer, because the NEXT chapter will be the meeting with Dumbledore.

______________________________________________________

The girls gasped as they saw the beauty of the castle. Sure, they had seen pictures, but they did not do justice to the true sight. 

"Heads down!" yelled a voice from in front of them. 

They ducked and passed under a wall of seaweed. 

The girls stayed together at the back of the group. They were pretty apprehensive, you know, they were nervous, to say the least, but they were also excited, they were about to learn the mystery of their very odd letters. 

Professor McGonagall lead them upstairs, and into a dark hallway. 

"We will fetch you in a moment. The four of you - you know who you are," she said at the surprised turning of heads, "Stay here, Professor Snape will fetch you shortly." 

The girls made no acknowledgement that they had heard this, as they did not want to be singled out, but simply continued chatting quietly. 

Professor McGonagall left, only to return minutes later. 

"We're ready for you." 

The majority of the new students lined up and followed her. Everyone was too nervous to notice the four girls who had remained behind. 

McGonagall entered the Great Hall last, wishing good luck to the special ones.

They were alone. 

For the moment, for a few minutes later they heard the swish of a cloak but no footsteps, so the voice behind them quite startled them. 

"Good evening." 

They jumped, and spun around to face who was, apparently, Professor Snape.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," greeted Jennifer bravely. 

The girls followed suit, each greeting him in their own way, which wasn't really all that different. 

Severus nodded to each of them in acknowledgement, pleased that at least these girls had decent manners. 

"Follow me." 

Jennifer led the small group behind Snape, down many corridors, and up many stairs until they reached a large stone gargoyle. 

"Sugar Quill." 

The gargoyle leapt aside to let the small group pass through and up the tightly spiraling staircase. 

They all boarded and surprisingly, the staircase began the ascent to the office of Albus Dumbledore. 

Moments later, they entered the office, but Albus wasn't there yet. 

Thankfully this question was answered mere seconds after they had thought it.

"Professor Dumbledore will be here in a few minutes, after he makes the announcements. 

Meanwhile, eat." 

He pointed his wand at the floor and a minute version of the house table appear.

"Just say what you want to eat and it will appear." 

"Thank you, sir," said Allison Snape. 

"You are Allison Snape?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Welcome, then to Hogwarts, niece of mine. I expect you to do well, especially in my class, nevertheless, have a good term, and don't even think of calling me Severus," he ordered. 

Allison looked shocked.

"I would never call you by your first name, sir, it would be rude. Though you are my uncle I've never met you, so I'll be calling you Professor Snape, just like any other student if you don't mind."

"Good, good." Severus was beginning to like this girl. She was polite, and did not do anything that would disgrace her family's name.

He swept out of the room, leaving the four girls in peace. 


	7. The Meeting with Dumbledore

Chapter 5

The four girls sat down at the table and ordered what they wanted, and moments later, it appeared. 

Naturally, they didn't eat much, the butterflies in their stomachs were a bit too active. 

Anyways, they could get something after the meeting. 

After they finished, Jennifer spoke up.

"Do you hear something?" 

The room became deadly quiet, and sure enough, moments later, the door opened, and Albus Dumbledore came in.

"I trust you had enough to eat?"

"Yes, sir, we did," said Katelyn, answering for all of them. 

"Good, good. Now, I am sure you have a lot of questions, and if you should have one whilst I am speaking, just tell me and I will answer it.

Now, first order of business is your houses."

He took the Sorting Hat off of his head and set it on his relative's head. 

It had barely been put on her head when it yelled, "Elemental!" 

Dumbledore spoke again. 

"Once your house has been determined, go change into your colored robes, alright?" 

"Yes, sir," the girls answered. 

Katelyn went to her trunk and took out her pale blue robes, going to the nearest bathroom to change and then heading straight back up to the tower. 

Only Allison Snape was still there. 

Katelyn entered just as the hat shouted, "Elemental!" 

After Allison had left to change, the headmaster summoned his chair over to the table, which he promptly transformed into suede chairs, which Katelyn sat in the one that matched the color of her robes, and looked at Dumbledore. 

"The others will be here shortly." 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they girls entered the room, and following Katelyn's lead, sat on the chair that matched the color of their robes. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts! You are very special girls," he said, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. He pushed them back up, and continued.

"You have all been sorted into Elemental, as I expected. To be honest, the only reason I bothered with the ceremony was the meaning it has for all first years, and secondly because I wanted to make certain I had reached the correct girls, which obviously I have."

Jennifer made a soft coughing sound.

"Yes, Jennifer?" 

"Well, sir, is that why our robes are different colors? To represent the four elements?" 

"That is correct, well done, Miss Black. 

Now, going on. Your presence will not be known to anyone except the teachers, whom you will have separate classes with. More about the elements. 

You each have the power to control your elements, do you know them?" 

The girls shook their heads.

"That's alright. Allison, your element is earth, Katelyn, yours is water, Jennifer, air, and last but certainly not least, Courtney, your element is fire. 

Now, you are all very powerful, as no doubt Mr. Ollivander told you when you bought your wands. 

You are capable of doing anything that a fifth year would be able to. 

So we are doing to zip through your first two years, focusing on making sure you are comfortable with all the spells.

Your work will be much more advanced than normal classes. 

Starting next year, you will each choose one elective course, out of the following four. I wish for you to decide now, don't think about it, just let it come out, if you know what I mean," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. 

He drew his wand from his robes and wrote in the air the following courses.

(A/N - much like tom riddle did in the second movie)

Arithmancy, Divination, Advanced Potions, and Ancient Runes

Oddly nothing happened until Courtney pulled out her wand and allowed herself to be guided to the course she would take. 

Getting the point, the other girls pulled out their wands and let them show the girls which courses they should take. 

"Good, good. Now if you would kindly stay there for a moment while I write this information down." 

He summoned a quill, ink, and piece of parchment and scribbled down:

__

Courtney McGonagall - Arithmancy 

Jennifer Black - Ancient Runes

Katelyn Dumbledore - Divination 

Allison Snape - Advanced Potions

"Thank you, you may return to your seats." 

The girls sat down, obviously pleased with where they were headed.

"You will continue in these courses for your second and third years, and then for your fourth and fifth you will all study healing with Madame Pomfrey, for that knowledge is invaluable to you." 

Jennifer spoke up.

"But why? Why are we special, other than the fact that we are descents of powerful wizards?"

Albus sighed.

"I knew that question would come up. And here is the answer. 

A prophecy was made, by our own Professor Trelawney, the night before you were born, the night before Voldemort was completely destroyed. 

She said that four would be born, the moment the Dark Lord was defeated, destined to be the greatest of their family lines. But that is not in accord with your question. 

Sybil also said that these four would be the only ones to be able to defeat another, more powerful Dark Wizard than the world had ever seen. 

Does that answer your question?"  
"Yes, sir," said Jennifer quietly. 

"Let's continue then. For your last two years of schooling, you will all be separated, you will not even be in this castle most of the time. I have already notified who would be teaching you your elemental. For ultimately, that is how you will defeat the great dark wizards to appear sometime in the future."

Albus muttered something under his breath and a glass of ice water appeared in front of him. He took a swig of it and said,

"Any questions?" 

The girls shook their heads. 

"Good. Your dormitory is on the top floor, behind the statue of Merlin. The password is different for each of you, and the door will let in only one at a time. Your password is your elemental. Sleep well, all of you, and by the way, all meals will occur in your dormitory. Lastly, your schedules. Please be prompt, as I had to ask your teachers to give up their free period to teach you. 

That is all I have to say. Good night."

The girls stayed in a group as the headed up the stairs. They didn't know where the statue of Merlin was, so they kept going up until they reached the top floor. They roamed the corridors, which were bare, not a single item able to be seen.

"Oh forget it," said Jennifer Black after the fourth empty hallway.

She pulled out a map of Hogwarts and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map became visible to the other girls. 

At there astonished looks, she said,

"My uncle is Padfoot. He gave me the map on my 10th birthday." 

She scanned the top floor. 

"Ah, found it. Just the next corridor down, on the left." 

The girls sighed in relief, followed the map, and moments later they were all in their small common room, heading upstairs to their separate rooms to go to bed.

_________________________________________

Longest yet! I know it's not that long, but I tried.

Thanks to all of my reviews, please continue! 


	8. The First Day

Wow! 2165 words, longest yet. I make Snape a bit meaner than I think he is in this chapter, but hey, it's my story!

Thank you to my reviewers and everyone who is reading my story.

___________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 - The First Day

Katelyn was the first to awaken the next morning. 

She brushed her long strawberry-blond hair back into a ponytail, and went over to her trunk. 

Wait… Dumbledore hadn't said which robes they were to wear. 

"Probably the black ones," she reasoned, pulling them out and slipping into it. 

Katelyn went over to her bedside table where she noticed a piece of parchment that hadn't been there the night before. 

She opened the scroll -

__

Good morning, girls. 

Here is your schedule of classes. You change classes while all the other students are in class, so you shouldn't have to worry about being seen. Your other schedule with arrive in the same way tomorrow morning to finish your other classes. 

8:00 AM Breakfast in your common room - order the same way you did dinner last night 

8:45 AM Potions with Professor Snape in Dungeon 4 -Please be careful with him, don't make him angry this early in the morning

10:15 AM History of Magic with Professor Binns in Room 304

11:45 AM Break for Lunch in common room

1:45 PMHerbology with Professor Sprout - Greenhouse 1 

3:15 PMTransfiguration with Professor McGonagall in Room 532 - Don't be late!

4:45 PM Out of school - free time to spend in the library, outdoors (you will be an invisibility spell in transfiguration that you must use), or in your 

Common room. Or sleep, whatever. 

6:30 PMDinner in your common room

7:30 PM Study hall - do your homework then if not during free time, you'll have a 

Lot, I guarantee it. 

10:30 Lights out

Have a nice first day of classes!

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Sorry I had to put you with Professor Snape first thing in the morning. 

After reading through the letter a few times, she headed down to the common room and sat at the table and said loudly,

"Eggs and Bacon" 

Eggs and bacon appeared, and she dug in, as she hadn't had much for dinner in the excitement of things. 

A few minutes later, the other girls emerged from their respective rooms and sat down by Katelyn, and ordered breakfast. 

Seconds were ordered by all by Allison, the smallest of the group, at 4'11". 

After cleaning up, they began their descent down the stairs at 8:25, not knowing how to get to the dungeons, until Jennifer pulled out her every-so-useful map. 

At 8:40 they reached the dungeon and waited outside the door.

At precisely 8:45 the door opened and the small group entered. 

"Get in here," spat Professor Snape. "And sit in the first row, I mean today, Miss Black!" 

One thing was certain, thought Jennifer Black, Professor Snape was definitely not a morning person. Now she understood the warning in Professor Dumbledore's note. 

Severus calmed down a bit and headed to the front of the room. 

In a silky voice, he said,

"I hear you all are a very talented bunch. So I have expected you to have thoroughly read your textbooks. As such, I am starting today with a diagnostic exam which we will grade in class. The amount of homework you will have tonight will depend on how well you do."

The girls obeyed instantly, putting their textbooks away and taking out a quill and ink. 

Professor Snape handed out the tests. 

Almost immediately the scratching of four quills began. 

Severus sat down at his desk, and opened his own book, and began searching for a potion he had not yet made. 

Exactly one hour later, Professor Snape got up and said,

"Time is up, give me your papers." 

The girls rolled the parchment up and handed them to the Professor. 

"You will wait quietly until I grade them." 

Katelyn and Jennifer simply sat and communicated through sign language to each other (they had both been learning it due to having siblings that were deaf - odd, eh?), while the remaining girls took out their history books and opened to where they had left up.

The professor looked up.

"Allison, Courtney, I forbid you to read any other textbooks besides potions in my class." 

The girls nodded and put their history books away, and took out their potions books. 

__

About 10 minutes later, Professor Snape handed back the papers, a sour look on his face. 

Katelyn wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. 

"You did well," he said, once they had all gotten a look at their grades. 

"However, only one of you achieved a perfect score, so the rest of you will have homework. Homework - go through your test and for every question you missed, search for it in your textbook and write down the precise page and paragraph in which the correct answer may be found. Allison, stay for a moment. The rest of you are dismissed." 

The girls packed up and headed to transfiguration, but not before Jennifer gave Allison the map so they wouldn't be late. 

"Ms. Snape, come here."

The 10 ½ year old gulped but did as she was told, coming face-to-face with the professor. 

"How did you get a perfect score on that test? No one, even Ms. Granger, from a few generations ago, was able to do that. Tell me, now." His voice was deadly calm.

"Sir, I just like potions a lot, and I've attempted a few of them at home. It is, after all, my favorite subject." 

She muttered under her breath, "I mean, it would be my favorite class if it had another teacher." 

Professor Snape whirled around at the sound. 

"Detention, miss. 10:00 tonight. Don't think I didn't hear what you said. Hurry to your next class, go on." 

Allison glared at the professor but did as she was told. 

As soon as she'd left the classroom, she pulled out the map and hurried to her next class, arriving only moments before the class begun. 

"Professor Snape kept me," she began to say, but, noticing that no one was in there besides her friends, she shrugged and pulled out her book. 

About two minutes later, a ghost floated through the blackboard. 

"Welcome to History of Magic." He made no indication that he saw the four girls staring at him in shock.

"Please turn to page 1 of your books and follow along as I read," he said in the droning voice that put people to sleep. 

"Magical beings have been in existence….."

And that's how the hour and a half class went. 

How the girls managed to stay awake I doubt even they knew. 

When it was time to go, the girls packed up and headed to their common room, after copying down the homework - read the next 5 pages and write a summary of it. Minimum 10 sentences, max 30 sentences. 

The four girls entered into their common room. 

They hadn't had time to talk in History of Magic, so everyone except Allison began to talk.

Allison sat down at the table and said crossly,   
"spaghetti, no sauce."

Katelyn came over and joined her.

"Professor Snape?" she questioned.

Allison nodded just as the spaghetti appeared. She dug in and didn't say anything. 

As she finished eating, she took out her herbology book and began to read.

Katelyn interrupted her reading. 

"What happened? I won't tell."

Allison sighed.

"I said something rude to Professor Snape and he gave me detention. Happy?"

She turned back to her book, but then seeing the time, closed it, picked up her bag and left the room. 

The others followed her to the greenhouse, where a chipper lady was waiting. 

She led them into the greenhouse, and gave them the official tour, explaining each plant and what it's uses were. 

Surprisingly, the tour took the entire lesson, and it was mildly interesting. 

"Homework, girls, is to research a plant and write a foot-long essay about it. Better get going, McGonagall won't be happy if you're late." 

The girls picked up their bags and hurried off to Transfiguration. 

They arrived just in time and the female professor welcomed them.

"You must be very careful in this class and I expect you to do well. The thing I am teaching you today would normally be in Charms class but you need to know it today. Wands out!" 

The girls took them out excitedly. 

This was their first class they got to use their wands in. 

"Copy me," Professor McGonagall said.

She moved her wand in a circle, while saying the spell, "Invisame!" (in vis ei may)

The girls did as they were told, each managing to at least dim themselves, except for Katelyn, who vanished. 

"Katelyn, say, 'Apero!' " They heard the word, 

'Apero!' from somewhere and Katelyn disappear.

"You're the first one to ever get that right on the first try. What's your wand's core again?"

"Unicorn hair from the mane."

"I see. That explains it. Homework is to practice the spell. You may leave."

The rest of the girls looked at Katelyn jealously as she left the room. 

By the end of the period, all of the girls had gotten it down perfectly well, and went up to the common room, invisible. Once they were all inside, they all said the counter spell and were surprised to find that Katelyn was not in there, but, after a closer inspection, realized she was in her room, talking a nap. 

The other girls found this a top idea and headed each to their own room. 

When Allison finally awoke, it was dinner time so she headed down to the common room to be greeted by her 'sisters'. 

"Nice to see you, sleepyhead," said Jennifer teasingly. 

She ordered a quick dinner then went back to her room to do her homework, which she wanted to finish before her detention.

Allison finished all of her homework half an hour before she was to report to detention. 

Needless to say, she was quite nervous, and not at all looking forward to it. 

(But then, who would?) 

But she headed down anyways, using her good judgment and knowing that it would be really bad if she was late. 

She headed for the classroom and waiting. When it was 10:05, she realized he must have meant in his office. 

"Oh shit," she thought, "I'm late!"

And taking off at full speed arrived at his office 3 minutes later.

"I'm sorry, sir! I just realized you meant in your office…"

"Silence, Miss Snape. I expected better of you. I think we'll make up for it with another detention tomorrow night." 

Allison knew better than to complain. 

"Give me your wand." ordered the Professor. 

Without so much as a blink of the eye, she had given her wand to the professor. 

"Let me get something straight. I do not have to treat as the other students in terms of punishment, for you are related to me."

Allison flinched. She didn't like the sound of that. 

"You have every right to be nervous."

He smiled cruelly, "I could even punish you - physically."

The girl in front of him paled. 

"But I'm not going to this time."

Before the girl had a chance to say anything, he yelled, 

"Silenceo!"

Allison was stunned. She couldn't talk. 

She definitely did not like the look on her uncle's face as he whispered,

"Torturous." 

The minute the curse hit her she was on the ground in pain. 

Now she knew why he had put the silence charm on her.

A minute later, he removed the curse.

She sat up, breathing deeply, her dark eyes filled with pain. 

Yet, Snape noted with approval, not one tear had spilled.

Severus offered his hand to help the girl up.

Gratefully she accepted it, and was pulled to her feet rather suddenly. 

The professor looked her in the eye and said, 

"Are you alright?" 

"I will be, sir. That hurt a lot - I imagine almost as much as the dark side version. But I deserved it." She lowered her head and waited. 

"You are definitely a Snape. I am pleased that you acknowledged that you deserved it, and did not lie and say you were alright. The pain will subside completely in approximately twelve hours. Now follow me." 

She fell into step behind her uncle as they proceeded through the dark corridors, and entered the Professor's chambers. 

"I have something for you. Wait here." 

She stood still as the professor went into his private room. 

When he re-emerged he grasped something in his hand. 

"Turn around." 

She obeyed and Severus fastened the chain around her neck. 

"Face me."

Allison was fingering the necklace. 

"You are officially a Snape. Never take off that necklace, it has a minature coat of arms of the Snape family. I will escort you to your common room. Come along." 

It was 11:00 PM, and the other girls were asleep, after Severus had seen her safely into the room, he went down to his own bedroom. It had been a long day. 


	9. Allison's Mom

Chapter 7

Allison awoke early the next morning, and as she stretched she gave a small moan of pain as she remembered last night's ordeal. 

She looked to her bedside table, and sure enough there was another piece of parchment in the exact place that the other one had been the morning before.

__

Good morning, girls!

Hope you had a good first day, and hope you have an even better second. 

Here's your schedule:

9:00 AM Breakfast

10:15 AM Charms - room 204

12:45 AM Lunch break!

1:45 PM Potions - dungeon 4 

3:45 PM Break for snack

4:15 PM Transfiguration 

Well, I believe you know the rest, girls, have a nice day.

Albus Dumbledore

She put the letter aside and sighed. She was going to see her uncle again today - twice, she thought as she remembered that she had another detention tonight. 

Allison looked at her watch. 7:15. A sudden thought occurred to her. Her uncle was up already, no doubt. Maybe she could do the detention now and get it over with. 

The young girl stretched and quickly put her robes on and headed out, pleading that none of the other girls were awake yet. 

Thankfully, her plea was answered and she left the room without anyone knowing. She crept down to her uncle's office, and knocked. 

She waited a few minutes, then turned to walk away when she heard the creak of the door opening. 

"Ah, Miss Snape, I thought you would be down soon. Come in." 

Allison didn't like the tone of his voice but obeyed. 

"I suppose you want to do your detention early." 

The girl nodded mutely. 

"Very well. I want you to write a letter to your mother explaining what you did and why you were in detention last night. Also tell her to contact me if she feels any other punishment is merited."

Allison went pale, and stuttered

"You know my mom, sir, you know what she'll do to me, please, sir, not that."

She said this without much hope. 

Severus knelt down and cupped the girls chin in his cold hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. 

"Yes, child, I do know. I will not make you - however, if you don't, I will. I think you know which one she would prefer. It's your decision." 

Allison trembled slightly.

"Sir -" she broke off, shuddering at the thought of the consequences she would face after saying this 

"Sir, I - I want you to write it. I can't, just, can't. I know what will happen to me but I can't do what you ask of me." 

She said this quickly, wanting to get it over with. 

Professor Snape looked at her thoughtfully. 

"Very well. You will remain here until she replies. I daresay she won't take long to reply." 

With this he swept by the terrified girl (though she didn't show it) and threw some Floo powder, calling, 

"Ms. Snape, mother of Allison Snape." 

Moments later Allison's mother's head appeared in the fireplace. 

"Severus," she said in way of greeting. 

"How may I help you?"

"I have something to tell you. Your daughter, Allison, was rude to me and insulted me last potions class. I have punished her myself, but I daresay you'll want to take matters into your own hands." 

Ms. Snape's eyes were cold with fury and she turned to Allison. 

"Floo to our house immediately, young lady. I expected better of you. Severus, anything else?" 

"No. I merely insist that she be back in the castle and able to attend classes by 10:00. Will that be enough time?" 

"Of course. I'll see you in a few moments, miss." 

And her head disappeared. 

Allison was trembling horribly as she turned to her Uncle. 

He touched her shoulder gently. 

"Be strong. I'll help you when you return."

Allison nodded and reached into the bag of Floo powder and turned to the fire, and threw it in the fire. She stepped in and said,

"Snape's sister manor," and disappeared. 

Snape went back to his desk. 

By golly, he hoped the girl wouldn't be too badly hurt. He almost regretted having done it. But no, Severus Snape never changed his mind. 

But still…. 

Two hours later, the girl returned, and collapsed into Severus' arms.

"Oh my gosh, shit." The stern potions professor scooped up the young girl into his arms and carried her to the infirmary. He could only be thankful she was still conscious. 

Before he entered the infirmary he said to Allison,

"Which one was it? Light or dark?" 

The little girl lifted her head softly and said, 

"Both," before collapsing into unconsciousness. 

"Poppy!" he called desperately. 

The medi-witch hurried over to Severus after seeing that he was carrying a student. 

"Severus, what happened?" 

"Her mother… torture curses… both kinds." was all he could say. 

Poppy gasped in horror as she led the professor deeper into the infirmary and placed her in a private ward. 

"Severus, you know what she needs better than I do. I will not ask questions. She is your niece, I know you will do what is best for her."

Professor Snape nodded and swept out of the infirmary, a sneer hiding all the emotions inside of him. 

Allison slept long, not awakening until around 3:30 PM. 

Upon seeing her awake, Poppy immediately rushed to her bedside with a goblet of potion that Severus had ordered her administer as soon as she awoke. 

"Allison?" 

"Where am I?" the startled girl said.

"You are in the infirmary after what your mother…" she broke off, she could not complete the sentence. 

The young girl nodded. 

"You know we will have to report this to Dumbledore."

"Yes. She's been doing it to me for I don't know how long. But it was worse after Severus' punishment."

Poppy took a deep breath. 

"And what did he do?"

"Light side curse, but only for half a minute or so. Not nearly as bad as my mom.." her voice trailed off. 

"I am going to fetch Albus. Stay here, and drink your potion. It will help." 

The girl nodded.


	10. Change of Custody

Allison lay in bed quietly, shivering slightly in anticipation of her second meeting with Dumbledore. Only this one was much more grave.

She looked over to her bedside and quickly down the light purple potion that was waiting in the goblet.

The young girl grimaced at the taste, but when she put the goblet down, she discovered a piece of chocolate there.

Albus Dumbledore came into the room just as she was finished with her Honeydukes bar.

He smiled gently.

"Allison, how are you doing?"

Honestly, she answered,

"I'm fine now. That potion works really quickly."  
"Good. You can thank your uncle for that - it's one of his specialty potions."

Albus leaned back slightly in the chair that sat beside each bed in the near-empty infirmary.

He sighed.

"Do you know about the prophecy?"

To his surprise, the girl nodded.

"That's what my mother always said before she… well you know. She said the next Dark Lord would most certainly try these curses on me and I had to be able to endure them without breaking."

"You need extra training which is why you are in this program, but that is no excuse for her behavior. Allison, your uncle will now have to be your primary caregiver, guardian as he prefers to call it. Your mother…," he hesitated to tell the girl the news.

Allison looked him in the eyes.

"She's in Askaban, isn't she?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"She would not go quietly with the two Aurors that were sent to arrest her. They dueled - she is badly injured in the prisoners section of St. Mungos. She will probably be there permanently."

Allison sat up and Dumbledore gently pushed her back down.

"No, Allison. You must stay here or Poppy will have my head. Your uncle will bring you your work daily until Poppy sees fit to release you. I am sorry you must be confined, but your powers must have time to fully heal before you get back in the program. It could be dangerous to you and others if you do not. As soon as I leave you will be put into a private ward. You know the other students cannot know you are here. Your housemates will be allowed to visit you tomorrow, perhaps."

Allison nodded and lay back.

Dumbledore waited until she had fallen asleep a few minutes later to get Poppy.

She was moved to the private ward in silence and did not wake for many days.


End file.
